A slight confrontation
by Jinxgirl
Summary: Faith meets Draco Malfoy and they come to blows.


Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

The pale boy did his best to conjure up one of his contemptuous sneers as he faced the dark-haired young woman before him. She was shorter and smaller than him physically, and she was a Muggle, he knew. She didn't carry a wand; in fact, she didn't carry anything but a sharpened block of wood. A primitive, stupid weapon if he'd ever seen one. As if a Muggle with a stick would be any match against him and his wand, when he, Draco Malfoy, was the chosen henchman of the Dark Lord. Lord Voldemort had entrusted him with this mission, to take out Albus Dumbledore- him, above all others! Surely that meant that the Dark Lord had great confidence in Draco and his abilities. After all, he had performed the Unforgivable Curses with the wand he now held in his hand, and he was only sixteen years old. Clearly this stupid little Muggle girl had nothing over him. If he so chose, he could easily strike her down, slowly and painfully.

But the little wench- the stupid little Muggle girl with only a stick to protect herself with- didn't seem to think so. She didn't seem intimidated at all; in fact, she was tossing the stick back and forth from hand to hand, flipping it about as if not a worry plagued her as she smirked at the slightly younger boy before her.

"You think you're a tough one, don't you, pretty boy? Clutching that skinny little wand and glaring at me like you're the ultimate evil. If you're so big and bad, what are you doing cowering here with me while all your little tattoo pals are fighting?" Faith asked him snarkily, her dark eyes glinting in amusement.

Draco's grip on the wand tightened, his knuckles paling and lips thinning with his fury. She dared to insult him- the sodding little whore, he'd show her a thing or two about who was the coward!

"You bloody little bitch, I could kill you for that!" he hissed furiously, his pale cheeks flooding with color. "You're just a stupid little Muggle with no magical power to speak of- and a woman one at that! I have more power than you have ever dreamed of! I could hurt you so badly you beg for death's release!"

"Oh yeah?" Faith said archly, raising her eyebrow. "Is that right, pretty boy?"

With a sudden deft movement that was over before Draco could even realize that it had begun, she snatched the wand from his grasp, snapping it in half, then into quarters. Draco's mouth dropped open, and he gawked at her in indignation, shock, and dawning fear. Maybe this little bitch- this Muggle girl- wasn't as helpless as he'd wanted to think to himself…

"Try it," Faith said after she had broken the wand into at least fifteen or sixteen small pieces and scattered them on the ground at her feet. She smiled in triumph, spreading her hands wide and then casually taking up her stake once more. "You were saying, pretty boy?"

"You- you little bitch, you don't know what you've done, you don't know who you're sodding dealing with!" Draco sputtered, both anger and desperation coloring his voice. "My mother and my father are servants of the Dark Lord, and so am I! You will regret your foolishness!"

"Ohhhh, I'm scared," Faith rolled her eyes. "Another big bad evil thing. Been there, slayed that."

She narrowed her eyes at him, her voice becoming more serious."But look, kid- I kinda know what you're thinking right now, you know? How you probably feel. I mean, I was kind of like you once not so long ago. The whole angry, homicidal, I'm-gonna-kill-the-important-good-people thing. I mean, I wasn't as wimpy as you are about it. I'd never give pathetic speeches like you just did," Faith remarked, wrinkling her nose. "But the thing is that I actually went through with it, I actually killed people, and that got me into a whole huge mess I'm still trying to get out of. I guess what I'm trying to say here is that you haven't killed or even really hurt anyone yet. You still got a chance, you know? You don't have to keep all this crap going. You don't even really want to do it, I know you don't."

Her now intense brown eyes were bearing hard into his pale blue ones, trying to determine his thoughts. Draco tried to look back at the older girl with the same glaring defiance, tried to tell himself that he still felt it. But he could feel himself weakening. She was right… the stupid Muggle was right, he did not want to do this. He had never really wanted to do this.

But he couldn't say that! He couldn't back down, he couldn't admit that she- a woman and a Muggle- was right! He would be killed, literally- for whatever she might say, he knew the Dark Lord would not tolerate his failing to obey orders.

"Yeah right," he sneered arrogantly, jerking up his pointy chin in calculated defiance. "Like I'm really going to take orders from you, you bloody little whore-"

Wham! Faith's fist shout out, catching Draco upside his jaw and sending him flying backwards shrieking and squealing. As his body hit the ground with a heavy thud, Faith walked over to him, all traces of any smile or softness gone from her grave expression.As Draco looked up at her, eyes huge with terror and disbelief, blood dribbling from the cut on his jaw, she looked down at him stonily.

"Don't hurt me- please don't hurt me," Draco babbled fearfully. "My father will pay you back, the Dark Lord will-"

"Oh, shut up," Faith interrupted, disgusted. "Sissies like you are no fun to torture, let alone kill. You give me a freakin' headache."

She jabbed her stake on his chest just hard enough to hurt, causing him to squeal shrilly. Shaking her head in disgust, Faith began to walk away, but then turned back abruptly.

"You know, pretty boy, it's impossible to be redeemed from being evil when you were never evil in the first place. Evil, shit- you're just a big fucking coward."

Turning back around, she continued on her way, leaving a badly shaken and shaking Draco in her wake.

end


End file.
